


Hockeyfact, Season 02, Episode 07: A Podfic is Worth a Thousand Words

by hockeyfact



Category: Hockey RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Podcast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-07
Updated: 2014-05-07
Packaged: 2018-01-23 20:37:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1578755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hockeyfact/pseuds/hockeyfact
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In our latest episode, you'll find: all your answers to, "What was your first hockey fic?" An interview with the lovely Hananobira about the wide world of podficcing, and our next call for reader response. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hockeyfact, Season 02, Episode 07: A Podfic is Worth a Thousand Words

Welcome all to Season 2, Episode 7: A Podfic is Worth a Thousand Words. 

[Listen Here!](http://www.hockeyfactpodcast.com/2014/05/05/season-2-episode-7-a-podfic-is-worth-a-thousand-words/)

In this episode... 

 

* We cover your incredible number of responses to our question of _what was the first fic you ever read in fandom?_

* We interview the lovely, bubbly [Hananobira](http://archiveofourown.org/users/hananobira)

* AND recs for our personal, favorite podfics.

For next week, please submit any recommendations you may have for your favorite **rare pairs** as well as your comments on where you fall in the spectrum between life as a hockey fan and life as a fic fan. You can do either by submitting an ask to our [tumblr](http://hockeyfact.tumblr.com/) box, [tweeting us](https://twitter.com/hockeyfactpod), or emailing us an audio file at hockeyfactpodcast@gmail.com.

News will come out next weekend on May 11th and the next fannish episode will come out on May 18th! 

Till then,

<3


End file.
